world_of_inionfandomcom-20200215-history
Naelor Ceranus
"There has never been a playboy, nor a gentleman, like Naelor Ceranus." In his mind, anyway, this is true. Background Born and raised in the poor north island of Voraquath of Forager's Delta, he devoted his life to Freya after... discovering himself, so to speak, as a boy. Known more among his paladin order for his strength than for his wisdom, he had never been one to rest and meditate on his religion for too long. The temple had always been too formal, too stuffy, to truly share Freya's grace with the world. Meanwhile, on the Isle of Grace to the south of Forager's Delta, the soon-to-be Royal Administrator Rae Drestori, daughter of Borgranon, lieutenant of the Dragon Commander Nyinuth, decided to escape her life for a tenday - gone without permission from her father. Fed up with the posh lifestyle around her, she took the first coach she found to the north on the pretext of visiting the local clerical orders. While she did visit the area, she spent most of her time experiencing the seedier parts of town, gambling and drinking. Missing the island's curfew, and unable to find her way around the area, she resigned herself to spending the night on the street. This is how she first knew - in the biblical sense - Naelor. He took her into his home, made sure she was comfortable for the week, and showed her about town. Ever since then, even as she rose to prominence, she has obsessively tried to find him again, whenever time allowed. Later, during one of Naelor's rare visits back to the temple, one of his colleagues noted a gift, wrapped in lace, that had been left for him. Inside was a magical warhammer, as well as a note. In the party After being hired by Captain Bore in Forger's Delta, he trained with the group for 2 months before heading out to Volkor then Bagne with them. There, they found the town had been destroyed and were attacked by 2 zombies that exploded after dying again, then rose as charred skeletons. After dispatching them, the group met Yellowtip and followed him to Nekropolis. They met the town's leaders, agreed to help them for information, and headed out to Hagrove to open trade with the High Elf leader. The group learned she was a dragon polymorphed as a High Elf and quickly left after making a deal. They went back to Nekropolis, told the leaders and decided the goblins needed to move out. So they agreed to leave in a week after the group reported back to Captain Bore. Once on the road, he disappeared in the night and wasn't exactly missed. After the party Naelor left the group in the middle of the night, having decided he didn't want to mess with a dragon by helping goblins. So he headed for the land he owns to the north west of Demari, in the uninhabitable swamplands. He is currently doing small jobs, trying to get enough gold together to build his home and amass as much land as possible.